Ganz unten begann unsere Liebe
by Cheese-kun
Summary: Lelouch fiel in den Brunnen, Suzaku hat etwas zu sagen...SuzakuxLelouch, Yaoi


Mein erstes Fic hier. Und auch mein erstes Code Geass Fanfic. Keine Spoilers!

Code Geass gehört Sunrise und leider nicht mir TT ah und Kero-chan gehört CLAMP

* * *

**Ganz unten begann unsere Liebe  
**

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie du es geschafft hast, hier rein zu geraten!"

Lelouch sah schmollend zu Boden, seine Wangen hatten eine leichte rote Färbung angenommen, im Halbdunkeln kaum erkennbar.

„Mein Handy ist hier reingefallen…ich beugte mich über den Brunnen und irgendwie bin ich gestürzt.", rechtfertigte der schwarzhaarige sich.

Suzaku verdrehte die Augen.

„Typisch Lelouch, und hochklettern kannste wohl auch nicht, was?", sagte Suzaku vorwurfsvoll.

„Sei doch lieber froh, dass mir nichts passiert ist! Der Brunnen ist glücklicherweise mit Stroh gebettet.", warf Lelouch entgegen, „Außerdem…warum bist du mir hier unten gefolgt, wenn du mir keine Hilfe sein kannst, klettere doch wieder hoch und VERPISS DICH!"

Suzaku blickte bestürzt in die Richtung seines Gegenübers.

Er wollte was erwidern, entschied sich schließlich aber zu schweigen. Er setzte sich auf den Strohboden, dabei musste er sich so klein wie möglich machen, schließlich waren sie in einem leeren Brunnen gefangen, der gerade einmal einen Durchmesser von 1,70 m hatte. Lelouch tat das gleiche, immer noch mit einem Gesicht, das einen verletzten Stolz zeigte. Suzaku musste schmunzeln und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich an Lelouchs hilfslosen Anblick erfreute.

Die Ashford Academy war beim Camping, natürlich wurde alles von der SV-Präsidentin organisiert, Millay war Feuer und Flamme. Das Camping sollte eine ganze Woche lang andauern, randgefüllt mit Millays selbstausgedachten Programmen. Heute war eine Art Suchspiel auf dem Tagesprogramm, die Präsidentin hatte im Wald ein kleines Plüschtier namens Kero-chan versteckt, wer es findet, deren Club erhält ein erhöhtes Budget. Und so war der Reiterclub komplett mit Peitsche und Pferd aufgebrochen und der Kochclub war mit Besteck und Kochlöffel bewaffnet in den Wald gestürzt. Die SV-Mitglieder sollten selbstverständlich verhindern, dass einer der Clubs Kero-chan findet und waren beauftragt worden, das Tierchen vor allen anderen zu finden. Was danach geschah ist klar, Lelouch fiel in den Brunnen, Suzaku verirrte sich im Wald und hörte durch Zufall Lelouchs Hilferufe.

Nun saßen sie da und schwiegen. Suzaku konnte sich problemlos befreien, ein drei Meter tiefer Brunnen war für ihn keine Sache, doch was brachte es hochzusteigen, wenn er doch nicht den Weg zum Lager kannte? Außerdem war da noch ein Grund, warum er blieb…

Die Zeit verstrich. Und sie sprachen nicht. Es wurde dunkel. Und sie sprachen nicht.

Es war Lelouch, der die Stille brach. „Wie geht es dir, Suzaku?"

Der Soldat blickte erstaunt auf, diese Frage hatte er am wenigsten erwartet.

„Naja, wir sehen uns kaum, du arbeitest ja oft…deshalb.", Lelouch war heilfroh, dass es bereits dunkel war, denn sonst wäre seine Verlegenheit kaum zu übersehen.

„Du bist aber auch oft abwesend, Lelouch.", sagte Suzaku lachend, offensichtlich erfreut, „Was treibst du bloß immer so spät in der Nacht?"

Lelouch stockte, wie sollte er darauf antworten, es war immer so schwer für ihn, seinen besten Freund anzulügen, schwerer als Nunnaly anzulügen.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis.", entschied er sich zu sagen.

Suzakus Stimme klang plötzlich mechanisch und gedämpft. „Ah, sag bloß du hast eine Freundin."

Suzaku versuchte ein Lachen beizufügen, was herauskam war nur ein Krächzen.

„Quatsch!", Lelouch entspannte sich und lehnte sich an die Brunnenwand, die Hand legte er auf sein angewinkeltes Bein. Ein innerliches Aufatmen bei Suzaku.

Lelouch blickte hoch und seufzte, als er den klaren Vollmond über ihnen sah. „Ob die anderen wohl nach uns suchen?", fragte er.

„Ich hoffe, sie lassen sich Zeit, unser Fehlen zu bemerken…", es sollte gedacht sein, eigentlich. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand vor dem Mund, verwirrt schaute Lelouch ihn mit seinen großen Augen an.

„Was hast du eben…"

„Nichts, es ist nichts!"

„Aber du hast…"

„Ich sagte doch, es ist nichts!"

Stille.

Es war Hochsommer, die Nächte waren unerträglich heiß. Lelouch fing an, sich mit der bloßen Hand zu fächern. Er gab ein gequältes Seufzen von sich. Dann fing er an, sein Hemd auszuknöpfen. Genau in diesem Augenblick warf der Mond seine Strahlen auf sie herab.

Suzaku steckte mitten in der misslichsten Lage seines Lebens.

Er schluckte beim Anblick der entblößten Brust seines Freundes, der glänzende Schweiß rann den zierlichen Körper herunter. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Suzaku? Willst du dich nicht auch ausziehen? Es ist höllisch heiß hier unten, wie hälst du das bloß aus?", durchdrang Lelouchs Stimme durch die halbtauben Ohren Suzakus. „Soll ich dir helfen, dich auszuziehen?"

Lelouch begann bereits, sich am Suzakus Kragen zu schaffen zu machen.

„Ach du liebe Güte, du bist ja ganz nass und du zitterst und du bist auch ganz heiß. Hast du Fieber?", fragte er besorgt. Suzaku konnte darauf nicht antworten.

„Ä…äh…Lelouch, würdest du das bitte lassen? Sonst passiert noch was…", sagte er verkrampft, schwach versuchte er Lelouchs Hand von sich weg zu schieben, doch die Berührung machte alles noch schlimmer. Suzaku schweres Atmen war Lelouch aufgefallen, fiebrig dachte er nach und ging innerhalb eindrittel Sekunde die erste Hilfe in Fieberfällen in seinem Gehirn durch. 20 verschiedene Möglichkeiten standen zur Verfügung, dreiviertel waren unbrauchbar, weil sie sich draußen in der Natur befanden.

„Ich...habe nichts.", sagte Suzaku mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Lelouch hatte daran Zweifel.

„Brauchst du etwas? Ah verzeih, blöde Frage, was kann ich schon machen?", Lelouch lachte bitter auf. Er war verzweifelt, weil er nichts tun konnte. Warum konnte Zero Wunder bewirken, doch Lelouch nicht?, dachte er sich verzweifelt. Suzaku legte seine Hand auf Lelouchs Schulter, er schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Suzaku lächelte aufmunternd.

„Mir reicht es, wenn du bei mir bist!"

Lelouch errötete, und diesmal konnte Suzaku es sehen.

„Sag doch nicht so was Peinliches!", dennoch schien Lelouchs Stimmung heiterer geworden zu sein.

„Es ist doch selbstverständlich…du bist schließlich…", begann der Prinz, „mein einziger Freund."

Eine Welle von Zuneigung erfüllte Suzakus Brust, er war glücklich. Es reichte wirklich, nur Lelouchs Gegenwart zu spüren. Er verfluchte sich, da er unangebrachte Gedanken gesponnen hatte.

„Hey!", sagte der Soldat mit seiner sanften, melodischen Stimme, „Darf ich dich drücken?"

„Bitte?", fragte der Prinz ungläubig.

„Weißt du, ich habe doch Fieber und ich brauche unbedingt Wärme.", log er.

Nur eine Umarmung, dachte er, mehr nicht.

Lelouch zögerte und kämpfte mit seinem Gehirn, der nach allen möglichen rationalen Antworten für Suzakus Verhalten suchte. Dann aber gab er auf und nickte schwach.

Suzaku, sichtlich erfreut, packte sanft mit der einen Hand Lelouchs Hinterkopf und mit der anderen Hand seinen schmalen Rücken. Liebevoll presste er ihn an sich, genüsslich roch er den Duft seiner Haare, er schwebte in einer Welt, die keine Probleme und Trauer zu haben schien. Lelouchs Körper war warm und schien zerbrechlich zu sein, er musste aufpassen, dass er diesen Körper nicht zerbrach wie Porzellan.

Lelouch fühlte sich anfangs unwohl, doch Suzakus Berührung erzeugte eine Art Beruhigungseffekt. Ehe er sich versah, genoss er bereits die Wärme, trotz der Hitze. Er fand es irritierend, dass sein Gehirn plötzlich nicht mehr funktionierte, stattdessen wurde er von einer Woge der Glückseligkeit mitgerissen.

Und so saßen sie da eng umschlungen. Die Minuten verstrichen. Bis schließlich Suzaku das Gefühl hatte, dass er aufhören sollte, denn sonst würde Lelouch Verdacht schöpfen, doch als er sich von ihm lösen wollte, hielt sein Gegenüber an seiner Kleidung fest, womöglich unbewusst. Suzaku war fassungslos, hatte er Lelouchs Reaktion richtig gedeutet? Dass er noch nicht von ihm lassen wollte?

„Soll ich dich noch festhalten?", fragte Suzaku unsicher.

Lelouch mied den Blick in die grünen Augen. Dieser erfasste es als Ja und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er in dem Moment Zero in den Händen hielt, der Zero, der sein größter Feind war. Und auch Lelouch wusste nicht, dass Suzaku der Pilot des weißen Knightmares war, der Soldat, der immer wieder sein Plan durchkreuzte. Doch in dem Augenblick waren sie weder Feinde noch Kämpfer ihrer eigenen Ansichten der Gerechtigkeit, sie waren einfach nur Schüler, die sich seufzend einander Wärme schenkten, sie waren nur Suzaku Kururugi und Lelouch Lamperouge.

„Suzaku…halt mich fest…", hauchte Lelouch in die Ohren Suzakus.

Der braunhaarige verspürte ein Schwindelgefühl, er drohte den Boden zu verlieren. Eben hatte er mit sich selbst geschimpft, den besten Freund begehrt zu haben, und nun flammte dieses Feuer erneut auf. Doch ihre Freundschaft würde zerbrechen, je nach dem wie er sich nun entschied. Halt dich zurück oder verliere deinen einzigen Freund! Der Konflikt im Kopf brachte Suzaku in den Wahnsinn. Doch sein Denken setzte aus, als Lelouch ihn fester an sich drückte, so als würde er sich verzweifelt an einem Rettungsring klammern.

„Verzeih Lelouch!", sagte er knapp.

Im Moment hatte er Lelouch ruckartig mit dem Rücken zur Wand gedreht. Dieser blickte ihn verwirrt an. Suzakus Hände wanderten von den Haarspitzen seines Freundes zu seinen weichen Lippen. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er sanft und mit Bedacht Lelouchs Schläfe. Er bemerkte, dass der Überrumpelte unter seiner Berührung erschauderte.

„Su—Suzaku…was…Ah!"

Lelouch lief alarmierend rot an und schlug mit seiner nichtvorhandenen Schlagkraft zu. Suzaku hustete gekünstelt auf und verzog das Gesicht, zumindest tat er so.

„DU HAST MICH GRAD AM OHR ANGEKNABBERT!", quiekte Lelouch hysterisch.

„Stell dich nicht so an, hat dir doch auch gefallen, hab es doch an deiner Stimme vorhin gehört."

„Wie-wa-wa-wa! KLAPPE!", der mit dem Alter Ego namens Zero hielt sich reflexartig die Ohren zu.

Für einige Zeit herrschte Stille. Suzaku räusperte sich.

„Ne, Lelouch, bin ich dir eigentlich wichtig?"

„Eh, klar, aber was…"

„Du bist mir auch wichtig, mehr als alles andere…"

„…"

„Im ernst."

„Hört sich an wie eine Liebeserklärung."

„Ist es auch."

„…"

„…"

„Du spinnst."

„Ich weiß."

Lelouch war viel zu perplex, sein Gehirn hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit ausgesetzt. Plötzlich presste Suzaku seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, so stark, sie mussten höllisch schmerzen. Seine Züge waren verzerrt, pure Wut auf sich selbst zeichnete sich ab.

„Was machst du da? Hey, du tust dir noch weh!"

„Ich…ich habe unsere Freundschaft kaputt gemacht! Was habe ich getan?", Kururugi Suzakus Stimme bebte.

Das konnte Lelouch sich nicht länger ansehen, er fühlte ebenfalls den Schmerz. Er konnte Suzaku nicht so leiden sehen, der Anblick verpasste einen Stoß in seine Brust. Ohne nachzudenken streckte er seine Arme aus und nahm Suzaku zu sich. Er hielt den Kopf seines Freundes zwischen beide Hände, beide Blicke trafen sich und sie saugten einander in eine andere Welt ein. Er zog Suzakus Gesicht näher zu sich und presste seine Lippen gegen die des anderen. Ein inniger Kuss. Es war kein Problem, Lelouch wusste wie man küsst, doch wieso fühlte dieser Kuss sich so anders an? Lag es daran, weil er einem Jungen diesen Kuss schenkte? Wieso spürte er eine Hitze am ganzen Körper, wieso hatte er das Gefühl, einen hohen Berg zu besteigen?

Warum wollte er mehr?

Beide hielten sich fest, keiner wollte den anderen loslassen. Ihre Lippen trafen heftiger und leidenschaftlicher aufeinander. Ihre Zungen erforschten sich gegenseitig wie im Rausch. Sie hatten beide die Augen genüsslich geschlossen, denn wenn sie sie öffneten, könnten sie ohnehin nur gelbe Funken erkennen. Das Schwindelgefühl erhöhte sich, bis sie das Gleichgewicht verloren. Lelouch hatte seine Arme um Suzaku, der nun über ihn lag gelegt. Suzakus Lippen wanderten runter zum Hals.

„Ah.", stöhnte Lelouch leise auf.

Die spielerischen Liebkosungen brachten Lelouch um den Verstand. Es bereitete ihnen Spaß, sich gegenseitig zu entblößen.

Da lagen sie, völlig nackt wie sie zur Welt kamen, keine Masken hatten sie aufgelegt, und sie schämten sich nicht.

Das Streicheln war keine Lüge, die süßen Worte, die geflüstert wurden, waren die Wahrheit, die bloße Haut war die pure Realität.

„Es wird jetzt wehtun…", keuchte Suzaku.

Lelouch legte sein Gesicht zur Seite und kniff die Augen zu, bereit Suzaku aufzunehmen.

„Aaah—hn!", als sie endlich eins miteinander wurden, musste Lelouch schmerzvoll und auch genüsslich aufschreien, er dämpfte seine Stimme, indem er sich den Mund zuhielt.

„Ha—ah…Su…za…ku…"

Alles um sie herum waren nur noch unerkennbare Konturen.

Die Nacht war still, nur ihr Liebesseufzen war zu hören.

Und der Wald war menschenleer, nur der Mond war ihr stiller Beobachter.

Die Hitzewelle wollte ihre Köpfe zersprengen, sie atmeten schneller…sie krallten sich fester aneinander. Lelouch erblickte noch verschwommen den silbernen Mond über ihn und verlor schließlich das Bewusstsein.

Die Sonne hatte den Himmel bereits in ein helles Blau getaucht, es roch nach Morgentau. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich das Morgenlied, der Wald erwachte allmählich zum Leben.

In den Tiefen eines Brunnens aber saß ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und tiefgrünen Augen, neben ihm lag sein Liebster schlafend, nur spärlich gekleidet. Alles war friedlich und fröhlich, nur dieser Mann schluchzte. Die Tränen flossen unaufhörlich und trübten das feine Gesicht.

Er war glücklich über die neu gewonnene Liebe, doch er beweinte eine verlorene Freundschaft.

ENDE


End file.
